


You're Gold

by LaZyPaNdAqUeEn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coma, F/M, Ghosts, Light Angst, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaZyPaNdAqUeEn/pseuds/LaZyPaNdAqUeEn
Summary: He thought he was crazy cause he was able to see her, but now that she's gone, he feels like he's going crazy. Till she comes back and she's not the same.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	You're Gold

"So, that's black?" Kuroo asked as they strolled through the streets of Tokyo.

She nodded, "Yup, and that one is green, oh oh, that's a white one! They're really rare to find here," She exclaimed enthusiastically, pointing at the people.

"Rise, don't point," He sighed, "Don't you know that's rude?" He grumbled.

She giggled, "It doesn't matter, it's not like they can see me." She skipped around, making funny faces in front of people that simply walked through her.

He sighed once again as they walked to his house. They went up to his room. His room was spacious, he had a black California King bed with plain white sheets. The walls were a light grey except for one black one, he had his black desk and wardrobe. Next to the bed, there was a black beanbag. There was a TV with gaming devices underneath it, right in front of the bed.

He set his stuff on the ground and immediately jumped on his bed, sighing in content. She shrugged at his behavior and sat on the beanbag.

"What are you gonna do now?" She asked, staring at him as if the answer will pop on his forehead or something.

He took out his phone, "This. You can just go do...ghost stuff, i don't know."

"You're boring," She sighed, going to his desk to look for anything to read or so. Just as she was about to open the drawer, he stopped her, setting his arms on the drawer so that she was between his arms.

"Don't open that," He warned, his tone dangerously low. Despite not feeling her heartbeat, she was sure it would have increased at least tenfold by now.

"Whatever," She huffed, looking the other way so that he couldn't see her expression. She would never admit it, but she found him hot when he acted like that.

He chuckled and went back to his phone then threw it on his bed and left for the bathroom.

She took the chance to open the drawer. She thought it would be some sort of epic secret, but guess what?

It's porn.

Her disappointment only increased when she realized the whole drawer was filled with it.

A small brown notebook grabbed her attention, making her take it out. She heard the bathroom door close, meaning Kuroo was done. She quickly closed the drawer and went to the beanbag, hiding the notebook under her leg.

He returned to texting and she got sick to listening to his fingers typing against his keyboard and the annoying loud ping every time his friends replied to his texts.

"Kuroo, why don't you make us some food?" She asked, trying to find any excuse for him to leave the room so she can read the notebook.

He shrugged and put his phone down, "Sure, what do you have in mind?" He asked. He found her shrugging back so he sighed and went to the kitchen.

She took this chance to open the notebook and start reading. She soon realized this was his diary when he was in elementary school.

Dear diary,

Today, I saw this weird boy playing, we ended up playing and talk as well. He'd told me he was planning on dyeing his hair soon so that he doesn't stand out, what kind of logic is that?

Dear diary,

There's this girl in class, she's really cute but she's really annoying. I accidentally made her cry this morning, I hope she's not mad at me tomorrow.

"Aww," Rise cooed at the idea of young Kuroo blushing then saying something mean to a random girl.

"I thought I told you not to open the drawer!" Kuroo entered, looking more furious than she'd ever seen.

"S-sorry," She stuttered, closing the notebook.

He continued his yelling , which she blocked out. His voice hot louder each time and she found herself curling into a shivering ball.

He realized what he was doing and calmed down, trying to apologise to her, "Rise, I'm so sorry! I was just..."

Before he could continue, she ran out the house, not needing to open any door as she went through them anyways.

He sighed. He took off after her, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find her. He needed up returning home late that night, guilt invading his thoughts making him unable to sleep at all.

In the morning, he dragged his feet to school with Rise's disappearance on his mind.

"Dude, did you hear? Apparently, the girl that jumped off the roof last year and went into a coma woke up last night!" A guy nudged his friend.

"Seriously? Woah," The other replied, "Do you think she'll transfer back to our school?"

"I hope so, because damn, she was hot!" He chuckled.

Kuroo muted the rest of the conversation. He headed off to his class where Kenma was waiting for him.

"Good morning, Kuroo," Kenma greeted, eyes on his PSP, "Oh, we're getting a transfer student tomorrow."

"I see," Kuroo mumbled in reply, not really caring.

Kuroo's mind was filled with worried thoughts about Rise. He and Rise had been 'friends' for about seven months now, but she'd never done that when they fought or when he yelled at her.

-

The next day seemed different in class, Kuroo noticed. The students were buzzing with excitement.

"Class, this is our new transfer student, she'll introduce herself now, please be nice to her," The teacher announced.

The girl smiled, her blue eyes shining brightly, "I'm Yamani Rise, nice to meet you," She bowed making her long wavy red hair fall with her.

She was assigned to the seat next to a very stunned Kuroo. Kuroo couldn't get over the shock that his missing ghost friend was now sitting next to him but in a living human's body.

"Hi, I'm Yamani Rise, what's your name?" She asked in a hushed tone so that the teacher couldn't hear.

He hesitated before answering, making her frown a bit, "Kuroo Tetsuro," He answered and her smile returned.

He felt hurt. How could she not remember him despite all the time they spent together and all the fun they had?

She gave him a confused look at his expression of betrayal but didn't question him any further.

During lunch time, he invited her to sit with him, but with a lot of hesitance. She agreed and followed him.

They entered the cafeteria with lots of people staring at her, mostly boys though.

"Kozume Kenma, I'm his friend," Kenma introduced himself, keeping his eyes on the game with one hand playing and the other holding his sandwich.

"Yamani Rise," She smiled awkwardly, bowing her head, "Nice to meet you."

She turned to Kuroo, who looked under the weather, and asked, "Kuroo-san, aren't you gonna eat?"

He sent her a weak smile and just ate a small spoon of his curry.

"Wait here," She sighed and stood up. She disappeared for a few minutes then returned holding three puddings.

"Huh?" Both boys put whatever they were doing aside and turned to her.

"I thought it might cheer you up. And Kenma-san's hair made me feel like eating pudding," She giggled.

They both smile as they take the pudding from her. Then, Kenma paused, "Uh, Yamani-san, if you don't mind me asking, is it true that you jumped from the roof...? And why?"

The atmosphere grew tense and Kenma couldn't help but shiver from the glare he received from Kuroo.

Kuroo sighed, "You don't have to answer if you don't feel up to it," He cleared up before getting up, "I'm going to the toilet."

He left and the other two just glad awkwardly at each other. The first to break the silence was Kenma, "Sorry, I was too nosy."

"It's okay," She answered, fidgeting with her fingers, "The truth is, I didn't really have anything to live for. My parents died last year and my younger sister was taken from me to an orphanage. So, I guess I thought all the doors were closed on me."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes as he returned to his game, "You're saying you have something to live for now?"

She hummed, smiling wider as she saw Kuroo come back, "Yeah, I do. A year is a very long time to reflect and discover."

"I'm back," Kuroo announced as he sat down, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, Kenma was telling me about this game coming out next week and he wanted us to go with him to Akihabara to buy it," She replied with a huge smile.

"Huh?" Kenma gasped, his eyes wider than ever.

"Sure, if you're okay with it," The bedhead replied, returning to his pudding.

-

"Waah, so this is Akihabara!" She gasped looking at all the shops around, "Anyways, where's the shop you want to go to?"

There is no shop, but I guess I'll go along with it, Kenma sweatdropped, "Uh, it's the second one on the right."

Kenma ended up entering to check the other games out while the other two chatted outside.

"So, do you have any favorite color?" Kuroo asked, not knowing what else to say.

She nodded, "I like red. I think it stands out the most. And depending on the shades, it can go through many emotions. "

"Huh..." He responded, noticing how similar she and ghost version of her were. Then again, they are the same person.

She sighed, "You're really slow, Tetsuro." She mumbled to herself.

-

"Volleyball manager?" She asked, clutching the paper tightly, "I-I don't think I'm up to it... I don't know the first thing about volleyball and I'm really bad at organizing."

The boys' faces looked pretty down at her reply, which made her feel guilty. "I'll think about it."

Their faces immediately lit up and she could already tell this means a lot to them, so she did what any normal person would do in this situation.

She scribbled down the info on the paper and kept it in her bag to give it in when she's decided, even though a part of her already knew she was gonna accept just to stay for a while longer with Kuroo.

But she returned the next day to apologize for being unable to do so because the teacher deemed her 'unable' of such a task

-

"Yamani Rise-san!" A boy yelled her name out just as she was preparing her bag to leave, "Please meet me behind the school building before you leave!" He then ran away.

"Huh?" She breathed out, her eyes wider than saucers.

"Congrats, Yamani-san, you're probably gonna get confessed to!" A girl in her class laughed loudly as of to tease the girl even further.

Rise, however, turned her attention to Kuroo to see his reaction, but he was turning the other way, eyes cast on the ground as if he didn't want her to look at him.

She sighed inwardly and gathered her stuff and headed behind the building. She saw the boy standing there, a letter and a rose in his hand with a nervous smile on his face which was quite red considering it was pretty cold.

"Um, hi?" She smiled at him, pushing back a strand of hair behind her ear, "Your face is really red, are you okay?"

"Please go out with me!" He yelled as he bowed, handing her the letter and the rose.

Her smile dropped, not sure of what kind of expression to put on now, "I'm sorry," She bowed her head, "I like someone else."

"I-I see..." The boy raised his head, his face was still red, probably from embarrassment, but his smile was replaced by a pout, "Then, I'll be heading back in first,"

She sighed as soon as he left, but was shocked by a hand tapping her shoulder, making her jump slightly in place, "Oh my god!" She yelled a bit, putting her hand on her chest as she turned to see the perpetrator.

Kuroo stood there, with Kenma by his side playing his game as usual, "Kenma and I are gonna stop by for some ice-cream, wanna join?"

She debated whether she should go or not, then decided to go for it, maybe that would cheer her up after the guilt placed itself in her heart for rejecting the boy, "Sure, but I need to return before 7, my favorites show is coming on tonight after its hiatus."

"Cool," Kuroo smirked as he took her back and carried it for her, she didn't protest since that was the usual treatment he gave her.

She skipped a bit in front of them, "So, which one of you is paying for my ice-cream? 'Cause I'm kinda broke. My aunt was supposed to send in money last night, but she was too busy."

"I'll pay, but you should probably contact your aunt soon about that," Kuroo replied, "Because it's my birthday next week and I'm expecting a nice gift."

"I already got you one," She whispered to herself, then spoke aloud, "Alright. I want three scoops, a chocolate one, a vanilla one and a cookies and cream one."

"You're treating me like a bank account, I only have money to buy each of us one scoop." Kuroo grew a tick mark.

"Okay then, don't get yourself one, just get me chocolate and vanilla." She smirked, annoying him greatly.

"You two should just date already," Kenma spoke for the first time as he put his game console away, "I just beat the final boss."

"H-hey, didn't you start playing that game during lunch time?!" Rise yelled out of shock, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Kenma nodded, "Yeah, but it was really easy and the dungeon wasn't that big so I cleared it quickly. I'll just have to wait for its sequel. And I mean what I said."

"Kenma, I really wanna beat you up right now, can I?" She spoke, a deep growl audible in her voice as she raised her fist.

Kuroo grabbed her fist and held it down, "Now now, we need him for later, you can beat him up after tomorrow's match."

"You have a match tomorrow?" She asked, "Why didn't you tell me? I'm coming to cheer you on!"

"Thought you'd want to spend the holiday at your house?" He answered, "But I'm okay with that too."

They ended up getting their ice-cream, then walking Kenma home first since he lived closer than they did.

Just before she metered her house, Kuroo ran up to her, "Rise, let's make a deal."

"Huh?" She stepped back, her face flushing as she realized their faces were almost two centimetres apart.

"If I win tomorrow's match, you become my girlfriend." He smirked, trapping her in between his arms.

She wasn't opposed to that at all, she was even thinking of saying: I can be your girlfriend right now. But that would ruin the fun in this, so she smirked back, "And if you lose?"

"I'll do anything you want for a whole day." He replied, "but you better be ready," he leaned in to whisper into her ear, "Because Nekoma never loses."

"I'll be waiting then," She smirked, turning around to open the door and walking in, not forgetting to send a teasing smirk to him before slamming the door shut behind her.

-

It was Nekoma's game against Fukurōdani Academy, and for some reason, she had a really bad feeling when she walked into the gym.

As she watched the match, she understood why she got such a feeling. Nekoma had lost.

The teams were saying goodbye to each other now and she could see Kuroo clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, his eyes duller than usual as he cast them to the ground.

As the players changed and left, he stayed back in the changing room. She waited for him to exit before realizing he wasn't planning on doing so anytime soon, so she entered.

"Kuroo," She spoke softly as she saw him sitting on the bench with a tear cascading down his cheek. She immediately rushed to him, crouching in front of him.

She out her hand on his cheek, wiping his tear away, "Don't cry. I know it's hard and that you guys have been practicing a lot for this game, but you need to know that you did your best. And no one can ever say otherwise. It's true that you could still use some improvement, but that's okay, because no one's perfect. You guys can definitely beat them next time, I'm sure, so please, instead of facing this with misery, face it with determination, it's an obstacle that you can beat."

He stared at her shocked, before chuckling a bit, "Feels like you're not saying that to me, but to yourself."

"I've said it to myself and now I'm saying it to you too," She smiled, before enveloping him in a hug, "Ew, you stink,"

Yet she didn't release him, she waited for him to let go, when he felt that he was better. He didn't know that though, he expected her to let go.

After a few minutes, when they both realized neither was letting go, they spoke at the same time, "So, what now?"

They let go and looked at each before bursting in laughter. When they both settled down, the atmosphere suddenly changed.

He leaned over, and she did as well. Their faces nearing each other but just before their lips touch, their foreheads bumped into each other, "Ouch!"

He chuckled, "Let's try that again," He grabbed her, making her sit on his lap, tilting his head so they wouldn't bump foreheads this time. And their lips touched.

He could taste the coffee she'd been drinking throughout the match on her lips and she was too busy trying not to freak out, her stomach felt like it was twisting but not painfully, more due to nervousness and excitement.

After they were out of breath, they parted and he smirked at her, "So does that mean you're my girlfriend now?"

"Idiot," She poked her tongue out, "You haven't asked me yet, but sure, I'll be your girlfriend."

-

They were cuddling on her couch, watching a movie. But as the end credit rolled, she turned to him, "Kuroo, I have something to confess."

The atmosphere was tense now, and negative thoughts filled his mind, he wondered if she was gonna confess that she no longer loved him or that was all a bet or something.

"I actually remember everything." She breathed out, anxiously waiting for his reaction.

He turned to her confused (doin me a confusion, bamboozled), "What are you talking about?" It took him a few seconds, "Oh."

"Sorry for not telling you sooner," She sighed, "I know it must've hurt you, it was a prank at first but then it got too hard to tell you..."

He laughed, "It's alright. After all, ghost you and normal you are both you and you're my girlfriend either way."

"I fucking love you, y'know that?" She grinned from ear to ear as she glomped him and gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled as well, happy to see her happy.

-The End

Whatcha guys think?

-LaZyPaNdAqUeEn


End file.
